


【豆眼】奶糖

by sujarstar



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujarstar/pseuds/sujarstar
Summary: 胸，白色内衣，ooc
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 19





	【豆眼】奶糖

金秦禹发现自己不对劲的时候已经晚了。  
最初的最初是隐痛，在家抱着猫看剧时，突然就涌上来的疼，一阵阵，不算很剧烈，但存在感很强。到了待机室，化妆师过来补口红，那种痛又翻上来，眉头一瞬间皱紧，耳根倒是红了个透。  
真正意识到出问题还是洗澡后看镜子，实在是太别扭，就算换了质地柔软的家居服，还是痛得厉害，这回更是夸张，甚至有灼烧感。  
金秦禹只得把T恤下摆卷起来，叼在嘴里。热气把镜子蒸得雾蒙蒙，但他还是能看见镜子里的那个金秦禹。白，瘦，小腹平坦，眼睛湿润，最最最显眼的都不是这些，是胸部，奇怪的胸部，最近开始奇怪的胸部——鼓涨的，异于同龄男子的，怪异的胸部。  
到底怎么一回事，金秦禹完全没有头绪。  
他只觉得是不是浴室里气温太高，热量让他缺氧，还压迫视网膜产生了什么幻觉，不然他为什么会看到自己有了发育期少女一样的胸部？像两只小小的白兔，弧度美好，甚至可以说楚楚可怜，可是他妈的，这对看上去不超过A杯的胸，怎么会出现在一个成年男人的身上？  
金秦禹烧红了脸。他的感情经历和性经历堪称无聊，自慰其实都少有，更别提熟悉女人的身体。但无论如何他当然能认出男人和女人胸部的区别，也理所应当感到灭顶的羞耻。  
他的脑袋里像一团浆糊，混合着羞耻和不知所措，这让他看上去更呆更懵，他就这么咬着T恤盯着镜子足足十分钟，直到门被人大力敲响，他才勉强缓过神来。  
金秦禹如梦初醒，赶紧放下T恤将门打开。  
宋旻浩站在门口，抱着家里三只猫，忧心忡忡地看金秦禹：“哥，我以为你晕倒了。”  
金秦禹没回答，只是忧愁地将眉头皱紧。  
宋旻浩问他怎么了。  
这怎么能跟他说？  
金秦禹摇摇头，拨开宋旻浩准备回房间。  
“哥！”宋旻浩在后面喊，“不舒服要记得说。”  
金秦禹在此刻有点恨这个弟弟的善解人意了。  
谁会跟弟弟说，我发育了，长出了一对还蛮诱人的A罩杯？  
除非他疯了，或者弟弟疯了。  
金秦禹缩在床头，谨慎地关掉房间里所有的灯，偷偷在搜索框里输入关键词：男生，胸，变大。  
弹出来的东西差点让金秦禹甩飞手机，那些文字、图片、视频，或多或少带了颜色，光是瞄一眼，金秦禹都快害羞到恨不得找个地方躲起来了。  
他闭上眼，深深叹气。  
无所不能的因特网也不能解决他的病症，难道真要去医院一趟吗？倒是有熟悉可靠的医院医生可供选择，但金秦禹目前真做不到突破内心防线去主动寻求他人帮助。  
翻来覆去好一会儿，金秦禹决定了，再说吧，反正也不是很大，暂时没影响到正常生活。  
……吧？

大家坐在车上，正例行等迟到大王宋旻浩。金秦禹戴着口罩，神情恹恹。为了今天的行程，他昨晚找东西掩盖胸部忙到半夜。猫房不小，他翻了自己的衣柜，又跑到宋旻浩房间翻他的衣柜，还是找不到合适的衣物。宋旻浩本来在工作室忙活，听见动静回房一看，金秦禹没穿拖鞋，坐在地板上苦大仇深盯着大衣柜，像是正筹划什么重大事件。  
宋旻浩眉头一皱，转身去金秦禹房间拿了他的拖鞋，一边大声说着：“呀，哥，还是小孩子吗？”  
他走过来，蹲在金秦禹面前，认真替他套上毛茸茸棉拖。  
金秦禹头发柔软，表情委屈地叫他：“旻浩呀……”  
“怎么了？”  
宋旻浩问。  
“怎么了？”  
宋旻浩拿了一杯咖啡，风风火火拉开车门挤到金秦禹身边坐下。他看金秦禹蔫蔫巴巴，问了和昨晚一样的问题。  
金秦禹摇摇头。  
宋旻浩没继续问下去，他察觉到金秦禹最近不对劲，但既然哥哥不说，他便不多问，反正总能等到哥哥倾诉的，反正他总能哄好哥哥。  
车发动前往节目录制现场，金秦禹闭目休息，胸前又开始胀痛。他难忍不住，侧身换个姿势企图缓解不适。那难捱的折磨却不肯轻易放过他，生机勃勃挑动他的痛觉神经，又让他羞耻，让他的身体有了一丝不可言说的下流。  
乳尖更是，金秦禹在家里找不到少女内衣之类的东西，只能找了布料柔软的T恤，胡乱撕扯成布条，一道道用力绕在胸脯上系紧，狠狠掩盖那对饱满的小山丘。  
他背对宋旻浩，在大家的说笑声中昏昏沉沉忍受着，痛觉一抽一抽，他难以自已地微微颤抖。  
金秦禹能感受到宋旻浩有温度的视线时不时在他身上停留，他再次因这个弟弟的温柔而无奈又幸福了，也因此暗暗发誓一定不能泄露身体的秘密，不能让自己怪物一样的身体给宋旻浩徒增惊恐和厌恶。  
宋旻浩在金秦禹这里，永远要拥有最美好积极的一切。  
跳舞的时候没有办法，金秦禹摘下布条贴好胸贴。他白皙柔软的乳房上遍布红痕，可怜兮兮的，像被什么凌虐过。金秦禹捧着这双细腻绵软的东西，差点要哭出声音。  
更衣室的门被敲响，是工作人员温和催促上场。金秦禹用力吸了吸鼻子，心一横走出门。  
宋旻浩站在门口，他今天做了刘海顺在额前的造型，显得整个人英俊又乖巧。金秦禹觉得他实在好看，唇角不自觉扬起，好话也不吝啬，通通送给宋旻浩：“真好看啊。”  
“哥更好看。”  
宋旻浩笑得阳光灿烂。  
金秦禹不会怀疑宋旻浩的真心，他揉了揉眼，跟宋旻浩一起走向舞台。  
回到家补觉前金秦禹强撑精神，到网上商城里查询女士内衣。他脸上的红晕没消散过，甚至听话按照教程测量了自己的胸围——用的尺子还是从宋旻浩的工作台上找到的，家里只有他一个人，饶是这样，拿走尺子时还是紧张得出冷汗了。  
快递是三天后到的，那时候宋旻浩和金秦禹一起坐在沙发上看剧，放在桌上的手机亮了亮，宋旻浩率先看清是物流信息，站起身跟金秦禹说：“我去拿吧。”  
金秦禹有点疑惑：“什么？”  
他顺着宋旻浩的视线看过去，惊愕到差点滑下沙发。这些天他买的东西只有那些，怎么能让宋旻浩拿？  
金秦禹慌张拦下宋旻浩，连声道：“我去我去我去！”  
宋旻浩被他这么大的反应吓了一跳，生怕这位哥哥因为太混乱而绊倒，赶紧赶在他之前冲到门边帮他打开门。  
听着金秦禹的动静，宋旻浩低头笑了一会儿。金秦禹在他这真像是放在河边的小孩子，忍不住就给了他最多最好的温柔。  
金秦禹抱着一个硕大的粉色盒子回来，宋旻浩瞥了一眼，没多问。等金秦禹把盒子放回自己房间，小心带上门，宋旻浩还是没表现出过多的在意。  
等金秦禹再次坐回宋旻浩旁边，后者这才出声：“哥刚刚把rey和bey都吓晕过去了呢。”  
金秦禹局促地笑了笑，没搭理宋旻浩的玩笑。  
宋旻浩偏头看他。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
金秦禹笑得柔和。  
他双手紧握。  
宋旻浩静默地看他良久。  
最后还是叹了口气，说：“有事要跟我说啊，哥哥。”  
金秦禹轻轻点了点头。  
什么事都是可以说的，除了这件事。  
金秦禹洗完澡，客厅的灯全部熄灭，宋旻浩应该又钻进工作室，紧闭的房间里隐约有音乐声。金秦禹担心他熬太晚，特地发消息告诉他早点休息。  
“好。”  
只有一个字却也令金秦禹安心不少，他进了卧室，轻轻反锁房门。  
昏暗的灯光中，那个粉色的盒子静静躺在地板上。金秦禹走过去，跪在盒子前，深呼吸，然后打开盒子，仿佛打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
精致的蕾丝垫在里面，几件内衣被漂亮的小袋子装着，跟糖果并无二致。金秦禹拿出一件，拉开拉链，半闭双眼将内衣拿出来。  
纯白色，背心式，没有钢圈海绵，肩带纤细，背后有一朵小巧的粉色蝴蝶结。  
“发育期少女专用”。  
金秦禹咬紧下唇。  
他伸手缓缓脱掉睡衣，胸部接触到空气的那一瞬间他瑟缩了一下，敏感的乳尖暴露在外，愈发显得可怜可欺。他拿起内衣，不再犹豫，利索穿好。胸前的弧度终于被保护起来，金秦禹摸了一把，羞耻承认手感确实不错，这样色情的认知熏红他的眼角，熏软了腰，金秦禹扶着床沿，脑子里一片混沌，眼泪涌出来打湿他的脸、床单，还有他买给自己穿的女士内衣。  
他想，忙过这阵，一定去医院解决掉这对乳房。

穿了一星期内衣后，金秦禹可耻地开始习惯自己鼓胀的胸部。他在洗澡时迅速洗好内衣，将它混在T恤里一起晾晒，并执着于收衣服，不让同居舍友走进阳台。  
宋旻浩一如既往贴心地不多问，任由金秦禹承包这项家务活。在金秦禹忙完走回客厅时，宋旻浩抱着家里三只猫，懒洋洋道：“哥哥像我的小妻子。”  
金秦禹吓了一大跳，宋旻浩的轻佻话落在他心里像引发海啸。他刚刚晾晒了宋旻浩的内裤和他的内衣，翻滚不停的羞耻感快要将他溺毙，黑色内裤，纯白色蕾丝内衣，这样分明的区别仿佛蛇信，湿黏舔舐金秦禹的识海，让他身体每处都烧得生疼。  
“不要这样说……旻浩。”金秦禹反驳。  
就算是这样冒犯的话，这样难堪的处境，他对宋旻浩所说的话依旧是软的，甜的，没有太多威慑，掰开来流出蜜糖的馅。  
他一向这样。  
宋旻浩长叹一口气。  
他站起身，把三只猫送回猫窝，然后走到这间屋子里第四只猫面前。金秦禹被他突然的逼近吓得后退了几步，宋旻浩顺势将他抵到墙边。那墙上贴了一张他们的合照，金秦禹穿着一件白衬衫，领口的扣子解开好几颗，露出平坦的胸膛。  
“在害怕什么？连我也要害怕吗？”宋旻浩微微低头，他占据金秦禹视线可及之处，表情不甚明晰。  
金秦禹眼前莫名变得雾蒙蒙一片，他被大自己一圈的弟弟堵在墙边，在他们共同的家里，他胸前的秘密距离弟弟只有短短几公分，如果宋旻浩此时伸手，他能轻而易举把哥哥的乳房握在手心。  
宋旻浩伸了手。  
他探进金秦禹的睡衣下摆，缓缓地、优雅地朝上摸去。蛇的舌尖鲜红，夏娃的苹果应该有相同的颜色。  
金秦禹急促呼吸，他膝盖一软，就要往下坠落。宋旻浩另一手托住了他，他们一同顺着墙壁滑落。金秦禹瘫软在墙角，而宋旻浩朝前一些，膝盖顶入他双腿之间。  
“还要瞒我到什么时候呢？”宋旻浩听上去受伤极了，他低垂脑袋，像被雨淋湿的小狗，哀哀叫着，可他的手却攻城掠地，顺利勾住金秦禹内衣一角。宋旻浩下意识撅着嘴——他撒娇的惯用表情之一，他说：“秦禹哥。”  
金秦禹惊叫了一声。他猛地抬手握住宋旻浩胡作非为的手腕，瞪圆双眼，热烫的泪陡然滚落。  
宋旻浩凑过去，安慰一般吻干净他的泪珠。  
他的指尖不容抗拒地伸入，他摸到了那个秘密。像剥开荔枝的壳，鲜美的果肉颤抖着弹动。宋旻浩慢慢探进手掌，内衣被迫往上滑，滑过乳尖时金秦禹用力战栗了一下，宋旻浩顺势握住了它。  
咬破那层薄膜，雪白的荔枝肉，汁水迸溅。  
金秦禹哭得更厉害了。  
他遮住脸，张着嘴喘息，一句完整的话语也不能说出。  
宋旻浩又伸入了另一只手，这回他熟门熟路，一下子握住另一只兔子，于是金秦禹所有秘密都被他揭开，他完全赤裸了。  
“秦禹哥，”这话在宋旻浩喉间低低滚了一遭，“你好软啊。”  
金秦禹哽咽了一下。  
宋旻浩握着那对温热的奶乳，他并非无经验，但之前接触过所有女人的胸部，好像都比不上现在他手心里这对小东西。毕竟他的哥哥有比女人更艳丽漂亮的脸，现在又有了柔软的乳房，他简直是他的礼物，一块牛乳味蛋糕。  
“我想看。”宋旻浩说。  
“我要看。”他不顾金秦禹疯狂摇头、眼泪洒了满衣襟，难得没有对他温柔体贴，只是固执地做想做的事。房间里开着暖气，宋旻浩的手心也有热的温度，他抽出手，一粒粒解开金秦禹睡衣的扣子，内里的风景缓缓铺陈。金秦禹没力气再阻止他，大敞着怀，露出那件纯白色的少女内衣，和藏匿其下的小奶包。  
随着他一呼一吸，他的乳房也正起伏，那波浪一样的弧度让宋旻浩一瞬间熬红了眼，他控制不住自己，一股无迹可寻的力量逼迫他低下头，埋进金秦禹的怀里。宋旻浩感受到一种彻底的归属和快乐，他鼻尖抵着哥哥的乳房，嗅到他们共用的沐浴露和香水味。长期的共同生活让他们很多细节之处趋于一致，金秦禹身上逐渐有了檀木香气，宋旻浩是得意的，他内心深处有一个声音提醒道，金秦禹的美好，金秦禹的温柔，金秦禹的小脾气，还有他新长出的双乳，通通都得是他的。  
金秦禹实在是要疯掉，可他也实在是被抽走所有力气，只能恨恨捶打宋旻浩的后背，力度却像是猫的肉垫碰人的掌心。宋旻浩低低地笑起来，他抬起脸，那么痴痴地看着金秦禹说：“其实一星期前我就发现了，你的T恤里藏着内衣，我以为……结果是你自己，为什么不告诉我？”  
告诉你你就不会这样吗？金秦禹快气死了，他抛给宋旻浩一个白眼，干脆不搭理他。  
宋旻浩就是要折磨金秦禹，他忽然捏住内衣下摆往上掀，金秦禹吓得整个人弹了一下，慌得直发抖。但他不能推开在他身上放肆的弟弟，只能红着眼角咬紧嘴唇，不看宋旻浩盯着他裸露在外的乳房发愣。  
嫩红的奶尖在空气里挺立起来，鼓起的奶包小巧精致，配合金秦禹的脸和身体，一点都不怪异，反而还很可爱。宋旻浩想，金秦禹怎么这样呢？为什么哪里都这么值得被爱？  
“看完了没有？”金秦禹终于开口说话，他哭得有点哑了，嗓子沙沙的。宋旻浩疼他，赶紧帮他把内衣穿好，睡衣扣上扣子。金秦禹垂着长睫毛，安安静静地掉眼泪，像玩偶一样。宋旻浩知道自己做错了事，也不说话，只是把他的玩偶抱起来，是抱小孩子的抱法，环着腰。可金秦禹的胸脯不可避免地贴到宋旻浩身上，宋旻浩这时候倒是脸红了，不尴不尬不知如何是好。  
金秦禹却没太大反应，他被宋旻浩抱着，下巴磕在弟弟肩窝里，一声不吭。  
宋旻浩把他抱紧一些，走进金秦禹房间，小心将他放到床上。金秦禹整个人钻进被窝，再也不要理宋旻浩。宋旻浩苦哈哈的，站在床前挠脸挠鼻梁好一会儿，金秦禹也没钻出来说上一些什么话。  
是生气了。  
金秦禹紧闭着眼缩在被窝里，他脑子里乱成一团麻，压根不想去想到底发生了什么。无论是宋旻浩摸了他的胸，还是宋旻浩吻了他的眼睛，他都不想再回忆。可是宋旻浩这只可恶的小熊，抱着蜂蜜罐大大咧咧闯进他的脑海里，很色地把蜂蜜倒在他身上，要舔，还要亲。金秦禹被自己的脑补羞得浑身发热，听到宋旻浩走出了房间，心里一下子又有点不开心。  
摸了就走，什么胆子啊？  
金秦禹愤愤地想，这只色熊不过是只胆小熊罢了！  
他这么胡思乱想着，渐渐睡着了。  
半梦半醒间，金秦禹梦到有一次大家去游泳的时候，他穿着T恤下水，宋旻浩“腾”一下从水里冒出来，甩了他满脸的水。  
“呀！”金秦禹抹把脸，“你好烦！”  
宋旻浩乐呵呵的，他在金秦禹附近游来游去，开玩笑道：“哥干嘛不脱衣服！是女孩子吗，在害羞什么？”  
梦里的自己忽然也长出了乳房，金秦禹惊慌失措，想要爬上岸。宋旻浩幽灵一样出现在他面前，伸手揉他的胸脯。  
“你好色啊。”宋旻浩说。  
金秦禹猛然睁眼。  
被窝一阵窸窸窣窣。  
宋旻浩钻了进来。  
金秦禹转过身。  
宋旻浩从身后环住他，声音委屈：“我睡不着。”  
金秦禹说：“关我什么事？”  
宋旻浩说：“因为是你让我睡不着的。”  
金秦禹被他点燃了，大声说：“好，好，都是我的错！有这种奇怪的东西是我的错，你睡不着也是我的错，反正都是我的错就对了！我做错了，是我做错了——”  
话音戛然而止。金秦禹强忍着颤抖，感受到宋旻浩的指尖划过小腹，停在他的乳房，试探般的揉了揉挺翘的奶尖。  
宋旻浩说：“我摸着就能睡着了。”  
金秦禹让他给气笑了。  
他难耐地动了动，想甩掉附在他胸脯的手。可宋旻浩搂他好紧，根本无法挣脱。金秦禹热得快要出汗，被子里的温度逼近热带雨林。宋旻浩还粘乎乎地说，哥哥，不要动，我们一起做梦吧。  
他们这样相拥着，慢慢眼皮都变得沉重。宋旻浩用一种近乎守卫的态度对待金秦禹的胸部，他的手干燥温暖，掌心抵着一份柔软，也收纳金秦禹的心跳。  
金秦禹的确感到被守护，他在酣甜睡梦中看到云层后露出宋旻浩的笑容，那是比任何一种神迹都值得赞颂的美好。  
在身体变异后的这么多天里，这是他第一个睡得安稳的晚上。

“就一下，哥哥。”  
宋旻浩撑着脸，五官皱巴巴挤成一团，眼睛湿漉漉的，谁看了都要把星星摘给他。  
可金秦禹态度坚决，他警惕地护住胸口。  
本来是正在候机，金秦禹离开大家来卫生间，却被宋旻浩堵了个正着。高大的人气明星将队友哥哥推进隔间，任性反锁上门，小声争取摸队友胸部的权利。  
金秦禹快疯了，他觉得宋旻浩也快疯了。在戳穿自己身体的秘密后，宋旻浩像是忽然吃错了药，变得很不正常。比如现在，在人来人往随时会被发现的机场，宋旻浩竟向他索取“乱来”的机会。  
“你真的疯了，”金秦禹低声说，“被发现我们俩都得完蛋！”  
宋旻浩看着他笑了。  
“可是秦禹哥，”他真的很会撒娇，“如果你不让我摸一下，我真的立马就要疯了。”  
他的脑袋拱在金秦禹脸边，毛茸茸。这么高的个子，缩在哥哥旁边像只小小的熊，一个坏的请求，被他说出来却像是要一罐蜂蜜一样的好事。金秦禹完全没有抵抗力了，他咬着下唇，闭上了眼。  
宋旻浩敏锐捕捉到他的默许，一手兴奋探进金秦禹的卫衣里，熟练推开内衣下缘，握住了其中一边。  
金秦禹没忍住，轻轻喘息了一声。  
“嘘，”宋旻浩用另一手捂住金秦禹的嘴巴，“秦禹乖。”  
他的脸红透了。金秦禹还有些奇怪，他睁开眼，正想说些什么，表情忽然僵硬。  
他们俩贴得极近，所以那根硬硬的东西抵在他腿间的触感过分真实明显，金秦禹甚至能感受到那份热量，还有一种铺天盖地的压迫感。  
宋旻浩确实疯了。  
他摸着哥哥的奶，因为哥哥而硬了。

整段飞行金秦禹都没有搭理任何人。  
他把渔夫帽戴得很低，完全遮住脸，看不出什么表情。他就那么一动不动，从起飞到落地，都仿佛在沉睡。  
“秦禹不舒服吗？”  
宋旻浩坐在另一排，听到问题后忍不住咳了几下。  
“哥应该是困了吧。”宋旻浩说。  
他们要从下雪的城市飞往晴朗的异国，旅途漫长，云层变幻莫测，耳机里的爵士女声缱绻暧昧。  
宋旻浩也闭上眼，尝试用冥想来赶走那些类似揉捏、舔吻、插入的坏念头。  
等降落到地面已是傍晚，金秦禹远远缀在队伍后侧。宋旻浩根本不敢去打扰他，却又控制不住想找他，整个人都别扭得不像话。  
酒店风景不错，可宋旻浩无心欣赏。到房间里放好行李后出门抽烟，顺便拒绝别的邀约，只说金秦禹不舒服，他留下来照看他。  
“应该没事的，”宋旻浩笑得纯良，“秦禹哥睡一觉会好很多，我陪着他，等他一起吃晚餐。”  
等大家都散去，他打开房门，轻手轻脚溜进去。金秦禹背对他侧躺着，被子盖得严严实实。  
“你为什么不去？”  
宋旻浩正想溜上床却被抓了个现行，他讪讪的，摸摸鼻梁又摸摸发顶，然后说：“想你。”  
金秦禹没动作。  
宋旻浩叹了口气，他躺到金秦禹身后，隔着被子抱紧他。金秦禹没有反抗，只是安静地躺在他怀里。  
“真的想你。”宋旻浩重复了一遍。  
“你这个疯子。”金秦禹闷闷地说。  
“你舍不得打我。”  
宋旻浩这么说着，手伸进被子，钻进金秦禹的衣服里。他那么灵活，又很小心翼翼，当他开始缓缓揉捏金秦禹的胸部，金秦禹只能没办法地在他手里颤抖低吟。  
“喜欢，很喜欢。”宋旻浩喃喃道。他有规律地按揉金秦禹的乳房，近乎迷恋地嗅闻金秦禹颈间的香水味。那是他喜欢的味道，在金秦禹身上神奇地多了一份甜味，宋旻浩说：“秦禹哥，你是不是有奶水啊？”  
金秦禹听见自己脑海里绷得极紧的那根弦彻底断裂的轰鸣。  
他羞愧地闭上眼，想把自己和宋旻浩隔绝开，想干脆就这么融化掉、变成尘埃。  
因为他可耻地硬了。  
宋旻浩鬼魅一般的手探到他的下身，在他大腿上画了一个圈，然后探进内裤不容拒绝地握住翘起来的那根东西。  
“是的吧？”宋旻浩轻缓撸动着金秦禹的阴茎，在他耳边低语，“哥会流奶吗？”  
金秦禹紧闭双眼，试图在黑暗中淹没自己，不去面对该面对的问题。宋旻浩指尖像带了热烫的火种，点燃他本不该存在的一切欲望。在柔和又不可抗拒的揉弄中，金秦禹忍不住泄出短促的喘息，宋旻浩满手哥哥淌出的清液，他轻轻按揉顶端，极突然的，金秦禹绷紧下颌，在宋旻浩的手心中彻底释放。  
宋旻浩另一手从床头柜里翻找出一管润滑，用牙轻松咬开。他挤了尽可能多的润滑剂，就着刚刚手里的东西，堪堪停在要害处。  
金秦禹侧躺着，低声喘息，一身白的皮肉笼在昏暗的床头灯光线里，几乎泛着瓷光。宋旻浩的吻渐渐游弋到他的肩头和蝴蝶骨，然后这个小疯子叼着他的耳垂说：“哥哥，我可以抱你吗？”  
金秦禹咬紧嘴唇，用尽全身力气摇头。  
可宋旻浩没有停手，他轻轻按揉着一个秘密的入口，那些黏的液体，和金秦禹软的、甜的呼吸一起，变成一个聚会的邀请函，盛大的、华丽的、昂贵的，只有他们两个人参加。  
金秦禹感觉自己被打开了，宋旻浩轻缓的动作终于在他体内插出水声，他整个人烧得灼烫，感官变得模糊，只剩下身后和宋旻浩有联系的穴口还有感受的可能。宋旻浩慢条斯理做着前戏，用吻安抚他，却又用指尖操纵他。当宋旻浩按到某一点时，金秦禹剧烈地抖了抖，他变成宋旻浩手心新生的一颗星球，只能在他手心得到救赎。  
“可以了，可以了……”金秦禹哑着嗓子抽泣，“旻浩，旻浩……可以了。”  
宋旻浩天真地问他：“什么？哥哥说什么？”  
金秦禹哽咽了一下，他没出息地再次流泪了，他被宋旻浩的指尖奸得勃起，好像恬不知耻地忘记刚才摇头拒绝的人是他。然后他忍着呻吟，天赋异禀地学会放荡，恳求宋旻浩：“插我，旻浩，插我，求求你……”  
几乎是话音刚落，宋旻浩勃发的性器狠狠挺入他的体内，将他整个填满了。金秦禹终究没能压抑自己的呻吟，尾音甜腻得自己都害臊，宋旻浩同时粗喘出声，他压着金秦禹，用撒娇一样的语气说：“秦禹……太紧了，放松，乖一点好不好？”  
金秦禹哭得更厉害了，他尽力塌下发软的腰，绵软丰润的臀部随之翘起，更像舞会上迎合的舞步。宋旻浩不紧不慢抽动着下身，很有力地干他，每一下都插得满满当当。金秦禹这时候觉得自己被宋旻浩抱着飘了起来，在某个高度获得了回归母体一般的感受。宋旻浩的手在他的乳房上游走，与身后热烈的耸动不相同的是他揉捏胸部的动作流于温柔体贴。金秦禹探出舌尖企图汲取空气，热带潮湿的空气混着他们情热的气味，那样黏稠的交融，仿佛由蜂蜜构筑新的一套规则。宋旻浩咬着金秦禹的肩头，他硕大的阴茎在哥哥的肉穴里抽送，他们完全地合二为一，哥哥奇异的身体格外适合做爱，无论是他柔软的腰肢还是充满肉欲的臀部，又或者是手心里珍贵的乳房，还有紧紧咬着他不放痴缠贪婪的肉壁，哥哥是泡在水里的一朵玫瑰，被他肏干之后就盛开，就垂下骄傲的花瓣，就任由年纪小的弟弟抱他，把他抱得绵软，变成融化的奶油，被他的性器重新勾勒形状。  
金秦禹吃着宋旻浩的东西，眼睫半遮半闭，他已经在宋旻浩的亵玩中头昏脑胀，他确信自己正在漂浮，也有可能是溺在温水里，甜的温水——糖水。宋旻浩顶他的深处，顶他的芯，根本就是要把他插软了，插坏了。金秦禹怕得要命，下意识叫他的名字：旻浩，旻浩。宋旻浩每次都会答应，然后更有力地肏他。他湿窄松软的穴吸他很紧，是那样贪吃的地方，拔出去时尽力挽留，一点缝隙都不想要有，插进去就痴缠地咬住，要很努力才能忍住将他捣坏的欲望，但也要很用力才能催熟本性放浪的内里。金秦禹哭肿了眼，穴也快要被干肿了，交合的地方一塌糊涂，润滑剂混着金秦禹的水，湿答答黏得不成样子，双腿大敞，浊白的汁液横流宛如破开一只饱满甜腻的桃。宋旻浩每次插入拔出都发出清晰的声音，金秦禹快要被自己天赋般的情欲臊坏，他想捂住耳朵，宋旻浩却将他的手拨到一边紧紧握住。金秦禹就抬起头半闭着眼索吻，要宋旻浩亲他，两张嘴都要被他控制，被他安慰。宋旻浩吻着他，嘴唇碰嘴唇那么清纯的吻，可他的阴茎却那么狂风骤雨地操他的穴，金秦禹要被他割裂开、完全操坏了，仿佛他与整个世界的联系只剩下宋旻浩，他们会在性的激烈交融中成为两句惊心动魄的诗。  
“旻浩……慢一点……轻一点……”金秦禹抖得不成样子，声音也是抖的，他在想宋旻浩不是说他持久力不行吗怎么能毫无停歇地操他这么久，果然姓宋的就他妈是个骗子。他小腹一阵阵绷紧，射精感渐强，后面也湿软得厉害，于是他哭得更凶，眼泪不停地掉，伸手想要推宋旻浩却被他反手握紧。宋旻浩的呼吸也乱，他极认真地看着金秦禹，在他脸颊上亲了一口，又爱怜地吻去他的眼泪，说：“这时候可不能听哥的。”他看着金秦禹眼睛湿润脸颊绯红，浑身都发烫，目无焦距，顺从地被自己插着，一副彻底被操服的浪荡样子，埋在金秦禹穴里的性器好像又大了一圈。一阵更用力的抽插，囊袋都要插入似的，次次顶在金秦禹的敏感点上。金秦禹止不住地叫，根本无法控制自己，穴内不停抽搐，身前射出精液，后面淌出大股淫水。他当然完全被弄得乱七八糟了。  
宋旻浩说，哥好厉害，前面后面都能高潮。然后他不顾金秦禹还在可怜地发抖，加速挺动下身，抱他更紧。金秦禹被他弄得快要崩溃，他在剧烈的快感中继续承受更多的快感，那些快感累积在一起谋划一场新的宇宙大爆炸。他淌着泪，身后淌着水，紧咬着宋旻浩的性器，在不知多久的操干后，期间金秦禹甚至又高潮了一次。当金秦禹哭得实在没力气，宋旻浩终于低低地叹了口气，狠狠插进了哥哥的最深处，阴茎埋在柔软的内壁，那些蓬勃的欲望毫无保留，通通射给了金秦禹。  
宋旻浩抱紧哥哥，他们此时亲密无间，是这个世界上很普通的一对刚做完爱的人。金秦禹还在颤抖着，眼泪也并没有干涸，可他心里却很平静，他知道自己的漂浮结束了，他稳稳地降落在棉花糖一样的、宋旻浩的怀抱里。宋旻浩缓缓拔出他的东西，磨蹭过那点时金秦禹吸了吸鼻子，用了所有的努力遏止新的反应。他听见宋旻浩转身抽湿巾的动静，然后感觉到宋旻浩有点笨手笨脚的清理。  
金秦禹说：“先别弄了。”  
宋旻浩很听话地停下动作，他扔了湿巾，又热乎乎贴上来抱住金秦禹。  
“你等一下要怎么解释？”金秦禹问他。  
宋旻浩安静了一会儿，他像是终于清醒过来，意识到这颗地球原来不止他和金秦禹两个人。金秦禹听到他懊恼地说：“呀，应该能在他们回来之前收拾好吧？”  
金秦禹突然坐起身，尽管差点因为身后的不适感腰软倒下，但他还是稳住身形，随手扯了宋旻浩的衬衣披上，自顾自站到窗边去了。  
宋旻浩赶紧翻身起来，他的衬衫很大，裹着金秦禹的身体愈发显得他小小一只，金秦禹雪白的腿间甚至还有他们混在一起的东西正缓慢淌下。而他就那么站在窗边，带着满身被抱过的痕迹。宋旻浩走过去，从身后揽住他，很依恋地埋在他的肩窝。  
“你用了新的香水吗？”宋旻浩问，“好香。”  
金秦禹没搭理他。  
窗外天色昏暗，星星时明时暗，有飞机飞过，是一次璀璨的眨眼。他们俩安静地站着，宋旻浩的胸膛紧贴着金秦禹的后背，两人的心跳默契地归于同频率，和树叶被风轻轻吹动的声音保持一致，很确切地，每分钟跳固定的拍数。其实有很多次这样的时刻，宋旻浩和金秦禹站在一起，看同一处风景，观察这个世界反馈给他们的种种绮丽壮美或平平无奇。宋旻浩和金秦禹都是那样容易共情的本性，看向对方时当然不可能不给出真心。  
“秦禹，”宋旻浩闷声闷气地打破沉默，“我可以说话吗？”  
金秦禹回答：“嗯。”  
宋旻浩说：“好想你啊。”  
金秦禹说：“我不是就在这里吗？”  
宋旻浩说：“啊，是，但还是想你。”  
他接着说：“在我身边我会想你，不在我身边我更想你。在我隔壁房间会想你，在我面前准备下一个舞蹈动作的时候也会。”  
金秦禹说：“傻子。”  
人怎么会既是傻子又是疯子呢？这个问题在遇到金秦禹之后变得合理，都很合理，看着他笑很合理，为他做一切都很合理，同理可得，爱他也合理。  
宋旻浩搂紧金秦禹，小幅度地晃动，他说：“我会爱你。”  
金秦禹听见心跳咚、咚、咚，很平稳但又很热烈的，在他本来就很丰富的心里烧着新的火种。  
“几年前的，长头发的，穿灰卫衣的，很多年之后的……”宋旻浩顿了顿，“有胸部的。”  
他说：“我都爱啊，全部。”  
所以你不要哭，你一点都不奇怪。宋旻浩说，抱紧我就好。  
金秦禹牵住宋旻浩的手，像他们早就做惯的那样。他没有告诉任何人，他每一次握紧宋旻浩，其实都在害怕坠落和走丢。可是终于，在这个时刻他终于觉得降落是一件不错的好事，至少他终于不再需要反复逃避这个事实，即他和宋旻浩确实是一对天造地设的浪漫疯子。之后还需要面对什么，到底该如何处理，好像都已经不再重要。全世界全宇宙都没有宋旻浩的一句话重要，这几乎是金秦禹真正圆满的一个瞬间。

Fin


End file.
